Aprendiendo a afeitarse con papá Isshin
by RukiaGallega
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Cosas que tiene la adolescencia, Ichigo. Escrito para el desafío de MisplacedSanity.


N.A: ¿Soy la única a la que le parece raro que Ichigo no tenga vello corporal? Ya ha pasado la adolescencia y su padre es un hombre de pelo en pecho, literalmente. Como sea, esta historia la escribí para el desafío de MisplacedSanity (detallado en su fic _Dear Fanfiction Authors_, para quien sepa inglés se lo recomiendo) de historias con argumentos que no sean clichés. Espero que os guste.

**Aprendiendo a afeitarse con papá Isshin**

Todo empezó como un día normal en la casa de la familia Kurosaki.

Ichigo se despertó justo a tiempo para evitar una patada de su siempre excesivamente entusiasta padre. Se habían enzarzado en una serie de puñetazos y patadas cuando, de pronto, Isshin se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando. Ichigo iba a preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba ahora, cuando el (supuestamente) maduro hombre salió de la habitación de su hijo gritando:

-¡Masaki, Masaki! ¡Nuestro pequeño ya es un hombre!

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. Era inútil intentar entender a su viejo. Se vistió, fue al baño, y cuando se estaba lavando las manos algo en su reflejo en el espejo captó su atención. Tuvo que acercarse mucho, pero entonces lo vio.

Pelusa.

Una fina, anaranjada, casi invisible pelusa le cubría la barbilla. Ichigo se encogió de hombros y bajó a desayunar sin darle mayor importancia. O lo habría hecho, de no ser porque se tropezó con su padre en las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Isshin.

-A la cocina, ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto?

Isshin no contestó y, sin previo aviso, lo cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastró de vuelta al cuarto de baño. Ichigo estaba tan sorprendido que para cuando reaccionó su padre ya lo había plantado enfrente del espejo.

-¿Qué demonios...?- Empezó, pero Isshin lo interrumpió.

-Ichigo, estamos a punto de vivir uno de los momentos más importantes entre un padre y su hijo: ¡Te voy a enseñar a afeitarte!- Proclamó con un gesto grandilocuente.

Ichigo se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Va en serio?

-¡Desde luego que sí!- Exclamó Isshin.- ¡No puedes salir a la calle con esos cuatro pelos!Vas a tener que afeitarte hasta que puedas tener una barba sexy como la mía.

Ichigo bufó. No le interesaba parecerse a su viejo.

-¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde? Voy a llegar tarde a...

Justo en ese momento, Isshin esgrimió una brocha llena de espuma hacia su cara, con tan mala suerte que le acertó de lleno en la boca. Ichigo sintió una arcada y empezó a escupir espuma, mientras su padre seguía alegremente a lo suyo.

-Primero, tienes que extender una buena capa de espuma por la zona a afeitar. Segundo, coges la cuchilla y... ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas, Ichigo?

El chico se había limpiado los restos de espuma de la cara y había intentado escabullirse, pero Isshin lo había descubierto.

-Tengo que ir a clase, ¿recuerdas? Que como llegue tarde de nuevo me van a tener un mes castigado.

-¡Da igual! Esto es más importante- replicó Isshin, cogiéndolo de nuevo del cuello.- Además, si empiezas a descuidar tu aspecto nunca encontrarás novia.

-No me interesa encontrar novia. ¡Suéltame de una vez!- Ichigo le lanzó un puñetazo, pero su padre consiguió esquivarlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan mal hijo? ¡Ven aquí para que tengamos un momento inolvidable juntos!

-¡Eso suena muy raro! ¡Y te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para estupideces!

Ichigo le lanzó otro puñetazo, que esta vez le dio de lleno en la cara, pero Isshin contraatacó con una patada, y para cuando Ichigo se hubo recobrado su padre lo había inmovilizado contra el suelo y le embadurnaba la cara con espuma.

-¡Vamos, hijo mío, que este es un momento muy importante de nuestras vidas! ¡Cómo cuando te enseñé a montar en bicicleta!

-¡Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo! ¡Y nunca me enseñaste a montar en bicicleta!- Replicó Ichigo escupiendo espuma y forcejeando para lanzarle otro puñetazo.

Desde la cocina, Karin y Yuzu podían oír sin problemas la batalla campal en la que se habían enzarzado padre e hijo.

-Karin-chan, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo? Si siguen así se van a hacer daño...- Dijo Yuzu algo nerviosa.

-Déjalos, ya se cansarán- replicó Karin tranquilamente, dando pequeños sorbos a su taza de té mientras leía el periódico.

Un par de horas después, en un aula de la escuela secundaria de Karakura, el monólogo de la profesora fue interrumpido por unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe.

-Siento llegar tarde- se oyó la voz de Ichigo.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, Kurosaki?- Comenzó a reñirlo la profesora, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el aspecto del adolescente. Ichigo llevaba la ropa arrugada y mal colocada, el cabello revuelto y la cara llena de arañazos.

-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- Exclamó la profesora.

-Pues... eh... ¡Me caí por las escaleras!

-Ah, bueno. Puedes sentarte.

Ichigo se dejó caer en su pupitre entre los murmullos y miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros. Cuando la clase se hubo tranquilizado un poco y la profesora reanudó su explicación, Ishida, Chad e Inoue se inclinaron hacia Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasó, Kurosaki?. Preguntó Uryu.- ¿Te atacó un Hollow? No sentí ningún reiatsu.

-No- gruñó Ichigo-, fue peor que un Hollow.

-¿Un Arrancar?

-Peor.

-¿Un Espada?

-Peor.

-No sería Aizen, ¿verdad?

-No, alguien aún peor.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que Aizen?

-Mi padre.


End file.
